mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Tediore
Age: 23 Occupation: Blacksmith Race: Echidna Bio: Elizabeth was born in a dungeon to her Echidna mother and her Hero Father. Growing up as long as she could remember her dad was bound, Her mother told her he was bound so he couldn't run away from responsibility. Elizabeth accepted this fact for her mother and father didn't get along. For it seemed that her father didn't want to be there with them. When she was 8 she asked her father about this, he calmly stated that her mother has caused him to lose alot and he may never forgive. But her mother sins are not hers to bear. He then said "In fact the day you were born was one his happier moments since he been down here." He then offers to train Elizabeth in the art of the sword so they both could bond. The two soon grew close and this worked in his fathers favor because Elizabeth soon requested her father be unbound. At first her mother refused but after a few days she soon caved in to Elizabeth's request. She let the hero go, yet he didn't run. Instead he said he would stay with elizabeth and her mother, since no matter how you look at it he was a father now. This overjoyed Elizabeth and her mother, So the three lived as a slowly growing family. Elizabeth soon gain two younger sisters. Elizabeth was happy with her family and as she grew her mother taught her many different types of magic and snares, but she was fond of fire magic the most. While her father taught her swordsmanship, smithing and remorse so she wouldn't be just like her mother. She then left her mother's dungeon at the age of 18 in search of her own to call home. She soon found it in some old ruins and quickly to set the place up. She had treasure and traps, all she had missing were servants. But before she could find some she received her first visitor. It was a young man with dark skin, golden yellow eyes, and short black hair with one strand sticking above his head. At first Elizabeth was determined to catch him but as he explored strange accidents began to happen. The man seem to have the luck of the devil. Nothing went right for her and he continued to take her treasure one by one. She soon confronts the man about this and they come to an understanding but not before he accidentally destroys her home. Now she has been roaming the world for a new place to stay. Personality Elizabeth can be a bit stubborn and determined making her pursue goals endlessly.This trait can be seen in her smithing work as all her crafts are made with a quality that goes beyond expectation. Yet she can also be very carefree tending not to stress over the future or worry about the past. She likes to deal with things on a day to day basis. She has also learned to be very caring due to her fathers influence preferring not to out right rape someone she is interested in and giving them the choice of staying with her. Abilities Fire magic Master Adept Lightning magic Human transformation She can take the appearance of a human woman Adept sword fighter Imprisonment magic She has the ability to impression people with light and runes. Category:Characters